


Another Tahno's Love Triad Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [71]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Meta, Tahno's Love Triad, the lament of minor characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i> Major spoilers for Book 3 up to episode 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Tahno's Love Triad Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> You'll have to read [the first one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/625037) if you want to get the hysteric self-depriciation.

            Tahno sat up.  “You ever consider, you know, going back and getting involved with the plot?”  He stretched his arm out.  “I mean, apparently the world almost ended and now governments are being taken down by a group of anarchist terrorists, so that’s kind of interesting… but on the other hand, Republic City is overrun with spirits and giant forests and plantlife.”  He brushed his hair back into place.  “What do you think?  Worth it?”

            But alas, since nothing had changed in two and more years, there was still no answer—because Ming and Shaozu remained without voice actors.


End file.
